elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ebony Warrior
The Ebony Warrior is a quest available after reaching level 80 with installed in which the Dragonborn must defeat the Ebony Warrior who seeks a worthy challenge and wished to finally go to Sovngarde. Background A warrior in Ebony approached me. He has challenged me to fight him at his last vigil, wherever that is. Objectives #Talk to the Ebony Warrior #Meet the Ebony Warrior at the Last Vigil Walkthrough The Ebony Warrior is an experienced Redguard warrior who approaches the Dragonborn when they reach level 80 and explains how he has defeated all types of foes and enemies, and his last objective is to be sent to Sovngarde by a worthy adversary. Upon reaching level 80, the Ebony Warrior will usually seek out the Dragonborn at the first Hold entered. However, if that does not occur, possible locations for the Ebony Warrior on the holds are: *Whiterun, by the Hold gates *Riften, outside The Scorched Hammer, by the forge *Markarth, outside The Warrens *Windhelm, behind Candlehearth Hall *Falkreath, by the Hold entrance *Solitude, by the Hall of the Dead He will then approach the Dragonborn and issue a challenge. He requests them to meet him at the Last Vigil, a campsite located high in the Velothi Mountains. "The time has come." It has? What do you mean? "I have done all that can be done. There is nothing left. No quests to be undertaken. No villains to be slain. No challenges to face. Except for you. You are my last challenge. Only you can send me to Sovngarde with honor. Make your preparations. When you are ready, come find me at my last vigil." If the Dragonborn travels to Last Vigil and meets the Ebony Warrior, he will be standing there waiting to fight. Combat is initiated after making the first strike. The quest completes when the Ebony Warrior is killed. Upon death, he will say, "At last, Sovngarde..." The Ebony Warrior will not go down easily. His ebony armor provides a huge defensive boost and his ebony sword absorbs health, he can use Unrelenting Force, Restoration spells to recover health, casts Frost Cloak and Ebonyflesh to reduce physical damage and prevent close combat without risking losing stamina, and his ebony bow is enchanted to induce paralysis for several seconds. Suggested to use repeating fire or explosive attacks to take his health down exponentially. Journal Bugs *If using Dragon Aspect, when the Ancient Dragonborn is summoned (the Dragonborn reaches half health), the Ebony Warrior may regain all health and ignore the Dragonborn until attacked again. * The Ebony Warrior may not always appear in the first nor the first few Holds entered at level 80. Simply traveling to all the Hold capitals will usually fix this bug. *If the Dragonborn has a level higher than 80 and has not yet encountered the Ebony Warrior before the final battle of the Skyrim Civil War, it is possible that the Ebony Warrior will be waiting for them in the city the final battle will take place. de:Der Ebenerzkrieger es:El guerrero de ébano pl:Zadanie:Ebonowy Wojownik ru:Эбонитовый воин (квест) Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests